Bedding of the Shield Hero
by Somerandomguyonline
Summary: After successfully preventing the execution of the former kind and princess of Melromarc, it appears that Naofumi's reward extends even further when Mirelia Q. Melromarc has a reward of her own to give for the Hero of the Shield. Naofumi x Queen. Rated M for Lemon.


**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wanted this.**

**...**

"Then for her adventure name, let her be known as 'Slut!'" Naofumi yelled with a dramatic snap of his fingers, cementing the fates of of Malty, now "Bitch," and her father, now dubbed "Trash." Queen Melromarc let out a small smile at the scene, as the Shield Hero was able to diffuse the death sentence she placed over the ex-king and the former first princess. After a moment to collect herself internally, the Queen spoke once more.

"Place them in holding for now. As of today, the Church of the Three Heroes will also be abolished in Melromarc, replaces by the Church of the Four Heroes!" She declared, creating roars of applause and approval from the citizens of Melromarc, who's opinions had changed entirely due to the trial earlier that morning. The new church would ensure equal worship of all four Cardinal Heroes, and finally give the Shield Hero, both the current one and those before him, the respect they deserved. After guards down at the guillotines took away Bitch and Trash, the Queen descended the steps with Malty towards the four heroes, who were at the bottom.

"Are you sure you will no longer work with Melromarc? We can offer you a grand reward and celebration tonight for dealing with the power struggle with those two and the Three Heroes Church." She said, looking towards the Shield Hero from between the other three.

"That stuff won't make me happy, but I'm still going to work with you." Naofumi said, to her surprise. "You _and_ the other nations. After all, it's our jobs as the Cardinal Heroes to fight the waves of Calamity." Ren, Itsuki, and even Motoyasu grinned towards the Shield, as the Queen herself felt like there was something necessary she had to say to him.

"Iwatani-sama, please come with me. There is something important I must speak with you about once more." She said. Naofumi nodded, as the Queen turned to Melty who was by her side. "Go and find Filo. I sure she wants to talk to you after all that has happened today." She said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Melty bowed, quickly scurrying off to talk (play) with Filo.

"Follow me, Iwatani-sama." The Queen then walked past him, the Shield following behind her as the other three heroes left to interact with the guards and citizens.

**...Royal Bedroom...**

Arriving at the private sleeping quarters of the Queen and her ex-husband, Naofumi and the Queen were standing in front of each other.

"Was there anything you wanted?" Naofumi asked. Queen Mirelia Q Melromarc, the absolute power of the nation, and the figurehead who always stood for her people and the Demi-humans of their world, fell to her knees.

"Thank you so very much, Iwatani-sama." She said, confusion in Naofumi's eyes. Reaching to her back she produced a sheathed dagger in her hand. "I'm not sure if you had noticed or not, but I was ready to trade my own life for theirs if you had not stopped the execution." She stated. "I'm sorry. I know how horribly they treated you, and how they pursued your torment and humiliation relentlessly, but they still are my family. And though they have committed such great sins against you, sentencing them to death hurt me as much as it did them when I gave the final verdict." She explained.

"It's alright, Your Majesty." Naofumi said. "I understand. Last night, before the trial, I had a dream. I saw those two strapped to their guillotines, Bitch screaming for help as the blades came down, and it hit me. As much as I hate them for what they did to me, killing them didn't feel right. I didn't feel anywhere close to the satisfaction I thought seeing them die would have brought me." Naofumi took a deep breath, ending in a sigh. The Queen looked up towards him, finding his black hair to be looking soft, and his chiseled features from manual labor while out fending against monsters and extreme prejudice to be somewhat irresistible.

"In any case, thank you, Iwatani-sama." She replied, standing up from her spot on her knees. "I understand that the reward I promised before this chat are not satisfactory to you, but I have a proposition of sorts." She said, the faintest of red dusted across her cheeks.

"What is this proposition?" Naofumi asked.

"Revenge was sweet, but I believe that I can make it even more satisfying." The Queen said.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Naofumi asked.

"You'll see. But first, you may call me Mirellia." She said. "Do you wish to know why I married that man in the first place?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I want to know how you fell for such a sack of shit." He responded.

"Well, years ago, he was the heir to the kingdom of Faubley. Why this is important is because this kingdom is one of true equality between Demi-humans and humans. On top of this, he was a war hero against the kingdom of Siltvelt. I thought that together we would be able to deal with the mindless squabble between the humans and demi-humans here within Melromarc, but after I had Myne and Melty, he stopped. He spent more time in his vendetta against the Shield Hero and interacting with the Church of the Three Heroes, instead of dealing with the true problems of our nation. In essence, his actions forced me to single-handedly negotiate peace with the other nations. The most recent one was what I described in our earlier conversation, right before he summoned you four heroes." She explained. "He still is greatly respected due to his intelligence and respect from the ward against Siltvelt, as well as the Staff Hero."

"And Bitch? You said that she was a pathological liar during the trial. Why is that?"

"After she was born, Aultcray spoiled her rotten. After Melty, he tried to do the same, but I feel as though that and the decades of peace wore down on his war hero nature and allowed him time to sink into the idiot that was arrested today. This is why I took Melty with me, and this is the reason she is much more neutral than Bitch."

"It's a shame what happened, I have to be honest about that. Such a bad thing happened to such a beautiful woman." He said, eyes widening quickly before turning his head and closing his eyes. Turning back slowly, he noticed that her eyes were wide open with shock. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no. It's alright." She interrupted, hiding a reddening face behind her fan. _'I was always a fan of the legend of the Cardinal heroes, but Iwatani-sama seems to be the only one in this nation besides his party to have an actual brain. What if...'_ She thought, facing him again. "Iwatani-sama, I have a proposition. What if you had royal authority in Melromarc?" She asked.

"What do you mean? " He asked.

"As a Cardinal Hero you by default are one of the most influential people in this world. But if you were to have royal authority, your work would only be rivaled by my own." Mirellia explained.

"And how would I gain such a status?" He asked. Her response was to close in, only two inches apart from him, a small smile on her face which he suddenly noticed as absolutely stunning.

"You don't have to be the king, or remain in Melromarc. You'll still have the authority and respect that comes with having royal status in our country. But to gain it..." Mirellia's faint blush became visible, and Naofumi noticed it clearly now. "You must lay with me." She said, hiding her face once more behind her fan.

"You want me to what?!" He asked.

"Aultcray became neglectful of me after Melty was born. I have not had a man in about a decade. Even then, I wouldn't accept him in bed with the way he has become. You can consider this a... personal apology on behalf of all of Melromarc." She said, her voice gaining a mix of a sultry purr and a nervous statement. Naofumi stood still, shocked completely be her statement.

"This is way too much happening to me after my name was cleared. How do I know you won't fuck me over like Bitch?" He asked, and the Queen smiled.

"A wise observation. However, my feelings on the matter are true. If you do decide to bed me, no word of it will come from my mouth unless you want me to. I can even get a temporary slave crest to prove it if you still feel as though I'm lying." She stated.

"Would you? I still think you'll possibly fuck me over. Forgive me for not trusting you, but after everything Bitch has done, there is no way in hell you would want to have sex with me just because. I didn't do anything to Bitch, and yet you saw what happened. Clearing my name, and offering both royalty-level status and sex seems like there is something you wish to hide from me. You even stated that she was a pathological liar, and I'm not sure which parent she got that from." He said, and she nodded, processing his words and thinking of her response.

"A completely understandable position for you to have. It does seem way too good to be true. I will be silent if you choose to or not. You have my word. You can even consider this an exchange of sorts, if not as an apology from Melromarc. Bed me, and in return you can gain royal authority.

"If this ensures me and my party travel to the other nations uninterrupted by dumbass knights and Spear-for-brains, then I'll do it, Mirellia." He said. His shield glowed, changing forms and shrinking down to a leather wrap that wrapped around his right arm, the gem acting as a fasten to keep the entire thing attached.

"Now it won't get in the way." He said. The Queen smiled, radiating joy at being accepted by Naofumi despite her family's sins, and embraced him. Encased in each other's arms, Naofumi noticed that he was just barely taller than Mirellia, who placed her hands around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides, feeling the softness of her skin through her royal clothing. Closing her eyes, Mirellia moved forward, trapping Naofumi's lips with hers. Being new to this, Naofumi applied information from his world other than his Economics course into this world. This information was kiss scenes from movies and media, as well as knowledge on intercourse from health classes and lonely nights online from before being summoned.

::Lemon Start::

While kissing the beautiful Queen of Melromarc, Naofumi removed his right hand, moving up to his neck to unfasten his green cloak, letting it fall to the floor with his gloves. The Queen guided them backwards as the kissed, removing her crown, tossing it into a protective case. She then placed her fan and jewelry next to the crown, moving away from the case to the bed. Pulling away for a moment, both parties panted as they took in air. Looking down at Naofumi's armor, both parties looked into each other's eyes, nodding. Naofumi started to remove the chest piece to his armor, throwing it onto his cloak. Now in his black button-up and leg armor only, the Queen decided it was her turn. With a sultry smile, she grabbed the waist of her royal gown, pulling it up and revealing her black underwear, flinging the outfit out of view.

Naofumi kicked off his boots, returning to kiss the Queen. Deciding to be adventurous, the Shield Hero slowly wriggled his tongue against her lips. Accepting of this, the Queen opened her mouth, her tongue meeting with his, both swirling together in a sort of dance that allowed one to fully taste the other. The Queen then removed her choker, throwing it to where her gown was and continuing to make out with the Shield Hero.

After finally unbuckling his belt, Naofumi kicked away his armor and the green pants they were attached to, now only in a pair of black boxers. With both Queen and Hero now stripped down to their underwear, Naofumi decided to be a little more aggressive. Placing one hand on Mirellia's lower back and the other on the back of her head, gently laying her down onto the bed before climbing on top of her and attacking. Remembering which spots were stimulating for women, he placed one hand on her side again, moving his hand up and down in a slow, sensuous movement that made her hold back a sigh of pleasure. She entangled her hands into his hair, finding it as soft as she had thought earlier, pulling him down to push his lips even further into her own. Naofumi then moved his right hand to her left breast, and rubbed slow circles on her lower back with his other hand. She began to moan into the kiss, breaking for air a minute later.

'Iwatani-sama... you can touch them directly." She said, removing her bra, covering her exposed chest with one arm. Slowly pulling it away, Naofumi was welcomed to the sight of the Queen's Queen-sized breasts, approximately a triple-D in his eyes. He grabbed hold of her left breast, feeling her nipple harden under his palm as he started to fondle her. Pinching the pink nub caused her to moan in ecstasy, and Naofumi pecked her lips with his own, smiling. He placed a second hiss on her jawline, then on her neck, trailing down to a swift set of butterfly kisses to her collarbone before moving further down. Mirellia mewled more in pleasure as his kisses trailed down her right breast, giving it a test lick. When she started to moan more, he knew it was the right option, circling the nipple with his tongue as he pinched and played with the other one. His partner then wrapped her hands around his head to push him even further to gain even more pleasure, grinding on his right thigh.

Due to being left without sexual release after so long, Mirellia was experiencing pleasure words could not come close to describing. His slow yet methodical way of pleasuring her breasts allowed her to feel every lick, every pinch, every attempt at pleasure he had on her. She threw her head back and moaned when he gently started to nibble her nipple, her body filling with more and more pleasure as he switched his hand for his mouth and vice-versa on her chest, giving oral attention to her other breast. She had secretly already came on his leg while he was licking her sensitive nubs, and felt another orgasm building within her.

"I-Iwatani-sama, I'm close!" She announced, and ground herself even further on his thigh before eventually cumming, spraying sexual juices into her panties as she clutched onto naofumi's head. Pulling away, Naofumi saw the form of the Queen panting, chest jiggling with every breath she took.

"Let me serve you some more, Your Majestly." He said her status teasingly while moving downwards, now two inches away from her cloth-covered flower. Removing her panties, he threw them to the side and was met with a perfectly shaven, soaking wet pair of lips. Blowing on it made the Queen release a rather cute mewl, her eyes widening with pleasure when his lips made contact with her second pair. Kissing her pussy lips as though it was her mouth, Naofumi was glad that Raphtalia helped him taste food again, since the Queen had a distinct sweet taste to her. Wriggling his tongue inside was the best action he made, because Mirellia bent her back in an arc, throwing her head back once more. Naofumi placed his hands on her wide bountiful ass, squeezing it as he pushed his tongue into her as deep into her as he could. He then pulled out his tongue, replacing it with two fingers as he aimed his tongue for a different target.

"Iwatani-sama, what are you doi-AHN!" She moaned, feeling his tongue run over her most sensitive nub, sucking and licking it relentlessly as he thrust his fingers as fast and as deep into her as he was currently able to, overloading the Queen with pleasure and making her cum for the third time in a row. Screaming his name, the Queen came again, and Naofumi began to lap up her juices, still enjoying the sweet taste she had.

"M-My turn, Iwatani-sama." Mirellia stated, rolling so that she was now on top of him. Pecking his lips much like he had done earlier, she trailed down, methodically leaving soft kisses of her own on his pecs and abs until reaching his underwear. Seeing a rather large tent straining against the fabric, the Queen decided that it was her royal duty at that point in time to make sure the hero of the shield was thoroughly pleased, with her body as the tool for this task. She grabbed the hem of his underwear, eyes widening at the sight of his ten inch erection standing tall and proud. She could see the veins pulsing as it twitched, the girth more than that of the legendary Spear, since the diameter of both poles were similar if not the same.

"Are you sure this is the reason you can't equip other weapons? I would think that this is a powerful weapon as it is." She said, a teasing tone in her voice. Wrapping her left hand around the tower of meat, she started to slowly move her hand up and down his length, resulting in Naofumi grunting out pleasured noises. She used her other hand to tuck one of her two loose bangs behind her ear, moving it to his thigh as she moved her face closer to the monster of a cock Naofumi wielded.

Naofumi watched her work his meat with a steady pace of her hand, a breath on it making him shiver. Opening her mouth, Mirellia slid her tongue from base to head, creating more grunts from Naofumi. She then decided to wrap her mouth around the head, still jacking him off with her right hand. Slowly bobbing her head, the Queen started to suck him off. The Shield Hero laid back and enjoyed the treatment, bending down to grab one of her breasts. Her hand on his thigh moved down to her soaking folds, rubbing them as she sped up her movements upon his member. After about ten minutes of furious sucking, Mirellia removed her hand from his member, to shove him as far down her throat as possible. He placed a hand on the back of her head, to assist her in the pleasure, taking full advantage of her deepthroat to feel even more pleasure. This lasted another five minutes, until Naofumi began to feel his release begin.

"Mirellia, I'm gonna cum!" Naofumi announced, releasing ropes of semen into her throat and painting the rest of her mouth white. She pulled back, taking a moment to swallow the rest of it, opening her mouth afterwards to show Naofumi that she swallowed it all.

"You've been paying quite a lot of attention to my breasts, Iwatani-sama. If you truly prefer breasts like my own, then I feel that you will enjoy this." She said, grabbing her large, bountiful breasts in her hands, and wrapping them around his member. Naofumi gripped the bedsheets as he started to thrust into her breasts, Mirellia adding to this sexual act by taking the head into her mouth once again, sucking off the two inches of dick that poked out from the top of her chest.

Having not experienced something like this before, Naofumi was currently in a world of pleasure. Her heavenly chest, her warm tongue, her vacuum grip on him, all of this combined led Naofumi to experience pleasure greater than even that of seeing Bitch and Trash getting what they deserved. As a result, he came into her mouth again several minutes later, Mirellia pulling away with a smile on her face.

"Still hard, are you? My husband never got close to this far before. Nor was he nearly as large as you are, Iwatani-sama. I hope you continue to surprise me, though I know you'll do so. Much. _More_." She purred, switching them back to their original positions of herself on bottom, and Naofumi on top. "Now then, take that legendary penis of yours and stick it in me." She said, undoing her hair to let is flow around her like a beautiful purple aura of power.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Naofumi said, gripping his member to line up with her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck in horny anticipation, and in one quick movement his member was buried fully within her.

"AAAAHN~!" Mirellia screamed in pleasure, this being the first time since making Melty that she had a man inside her. She could feel herself be stretched out by him, and she could feel every last vein on his member inside her. Taking a moment to adjust to the overload of pleasure, she placed rapid kisses on Naofumi's lips, him doing the same.

"M-Mirellia, I'm going to start moving." Naofumi said after a minute, and she responded by hooking her left leg around his right.

"Do me." She said, and he began to pull out, all the way until only the head remained inside her. Once this was the case he then pushed himself back in all the way, slamming into her cervix in one fell swoop. Her tightened her grip on his head, burying her face into the crook of his neck and latching her teeth onto his shoulder as he started to fuck her. His movements were that of a beginner, that she understood, but they were also _amazing_. She could feel every last inch as he plowed her like a field, ramming her cervix with more precision than Itsuki with his bow. Speeding up, Naofumi placed his hands from the sides of her head to her ass again, squeezing the soft cheeks as he continued to smash her.

With the sound of slapping flesh and the smell of sweat and sex filling the room, the pair continued to enjoy each other's body to the fullest. The Queen was holding on to him for dear life as he slammed his member into the deepest depths pf her pussy, and the Queen was at the receiving end of nirvana, delivered to her in ten inches of flesh belonging to the Shield Hero.

Naofumi thought her breast job earlier was heaven, but he was extremely glad to admit that he was wrong this time. Her pussy was so tight and warm, each movement causing her to clamp down on him, creating an even tighter fleshy pocket for him to ram himself into. With his hands on her ass, a rather hard thrust caused some of her juices to spill out, a small drop hitting his shield's gem. As a result, the green gem took in the substance, Naofumi's skill tree suddenly appearing to reveal something new.

**[New Skill Tree Unlocked: Coitus Shield]**

**[Level One: Sexual stamina increase. Ejaculation amount increased. Genital size increased by ten percent.]**

**[Locked: Level Two- Increased charisma when interacting with sexual preference. Twenty Percent chance for seduction success towards sexual preference. Genital size increased by twenty percent of original size]**

Naofumi had to hold back a laugh, coming out as a low growl that the Queen liked to hear when he discovered his new tree. Mentally equipping the shield, the leather wrap glowed, changing. In its place was a giant condom rolled around his forearm, the gem keeping it in place.

"I-It feels even bigger than before!" Mirellia moaned, now wrapping her legs around his waist. His now eleven inch cock slammed even harder than before into her, and she felt a very special spot inside her get pressed by the tip. "MMMMMHH!" She muffled her scream into his shoulder, as he not rammed directly into her G-spot. He released more pleasured growls into her ear as he bucked into her, the past hour feeling like an eternity for both of them. After about ten more minutes, he finally felt his orgasm coming.

"Mirellia, I'm getting close!" He yelled.

"M-Me too! Do it inside, Iwatani-sama! Give me another child! AHN!" Then the Queen came, tightening her hold on him inside to milk him for everything he had to offer. Riding through her orgasm, Naofumi pumped even harder and faster into her, Making her cum for the second time in a row before he too succumbed to orgasm, his Shield boosting his ejaculation to flood her insides with his sticky white fluids, both parties screaming each other's name during his release. Afterwards, Naofumi rolled over on his back, Mirellia panting on his chest.

"I... Iwatani-sama, that was _divine_." Mirellia breathed out, as Naofumi moved a stray bang out of her face.

"I agree." Naofumi added.

"It also appears that you're still hard." She wriggled her hips, and mewled in pleasure at feeling his still-hard erection rub against her inner walls. "Would you like to go again?" She asked, already nipping at his shoulder.

"On one condition..." Naofumi said, a sadistic grin on his face. Having an idea of what he meant, Mirellia grinned.

**...One Hour Later...**

"Where are you taking us?" Trash asked, both him and Bitch being transported there by a group of soldiers. They were blindfolded, chains locking their arms around their backs, and their legs cuffed to the chairs they were being carried on. Reaching closer, they heard a rather odd sound coming from where they were being led. Hearing a door open, the two ex-royals realized that the sound was Mirellea moaning, and Trash began to thrash in his chair. A guard removed his blindfold and used it as a gag, the same being done for Bitch as they witnessed the scene in front of them. On the royal bed was Mirellia, bend over with her large breasts swinging freely as Naofumi was railing her from behind, holding her forearms to increase the power of his thrusts.

"Y-Yes! Good! IWATANI-SAMA~!" She moaned. A second hour of nonstop sex changed her expression. What was a stone-faced Queen to her people, a force for equality and peace, was now a moaning mess in Naofumi's hands. Her eyes were rolled upwards, mouth wide open with tongue lolled out. Her pupils were little hearts, and her mouth only released moans, Naofumi's name, and sexual appreciation.

Trash was screaming into his gag, watching his wife be plowed by the accursed shield. His wife, the mother of his two precious daughters, was currently being fucked by the man he hated the most. Trash was also furious, not just because her mother was being fucked by the Shield Hero, bit also because she noticed that he was way bigger down south than Motoyasu.

"I-Iwatani-sama! Ahn!" She screamed. Naofumi growled as he came into her for the third time, his semen pouring out of her like a waterfall due to her womb being filled to the brim. "F-Fuck me, Iwatani-sama! Fuck me like a common whore with that long, thick dick of yours-AHHHHH!" She came again on his cock, and he didn't stop, pounding even harder in response to her cumming for the fifth time since he penetrated her.

"This is what you get for treating me like garbage!" Naofumi yelled to the two of them, fucking the now ex-wife of the former King of Melromarc as fast and as hard as he could.

_'Damn you, Shield. Rot in hell, you accursed demon!'_ Trash yelled within his mind, coming out from his mouth as a gagged scream, weakening as Mirellia's elated expression increased. Bitch said and thought nothing, for she knew that it was futile to resist. Today was an utter defeat for her. Her power steal was revealed. Her status was removed. Her name thrown to the dirt and stepped on, so that she could only be referred to in the most demeaning of ways.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!" One final orgasmic scream from Mirellia ended the night, her womb beyond flooded to the point where the sheets they were laying upon were soaked with sexual fluids. Pulling out of her, Naofumi grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, mashing her large breasts into his chest. Claiming her lips once more, he made out with her while his cum continued to pour out of her entrance.

"Iwatani-sama... I think I love you..." She breathed out, her orgasmic high still strong.

"Mirellia..." Naofumi said. The effects of Myne's betrayal still made him think twice about her words, but her actions earlier reversed it, to some extent.

"If you need a better husband than Trash over there, I'll gladly take the offer. Just don't make me king. I'm a hero who knows finances, not politics." He said.

"Deal." Mirellia said, turning to the two she summoned, her stone face returning. "Trash." She said, and just that word alone destroyed his spirit. "I loved you. You were a kind and benevolent man. After our first child, you became an idiot who chose to put our country almost at war with the others just for your petty hate against the Shield Hero. And you." She said, turning to Bitch. "Your selfishness led you to try and kill your sister. For what? Power? Such a idiotic reason is exactly why I did not make you primary heir. Paired with your pathological lying you would sooner inflate our country's ego rather than do any political good. I have decided to make Iwatani-sama my new husband, for I know that he will be better than what you have become. I for one enjoy the fact that he knows how to act in favor of people before acting in self gain, something you failed utterly in with your focus on making the Shield as miserable as possible. Now begone." She said, and guards came in to carry the two away. "I don't know if you agreed to take my offer seriously, or said that just to make him angrier, but I'm serious about my offer. I really do need a better husband. If you refuse, then hopefully this union of ours will give me an heir that has a functioning brain, besides Melty. I think that if we were to be married, it would also serve as a powerful move in securing peace with Siltvelt, who worship you."

"I'll think about it, but don't expect that it means I won't return home after the Waves end. Peace between the nations would be essential to making sure me and the other three heroes stop the Waves of Calamity, quickly or not. Just don't think that this means I won't go home when this is over." He said.

"That's still a very fair line of thought. Though before you accept if you do, I believe that there is something else you must know, specifically about your current party."

"What is it?"

"If what I have seen is not wrong, then I believe that they are all furiously in love with you."

"...What."

"The Raccoon Demi-girl especially. She never seems to take her eyes off of you when she's nearby."

_"...What."_

"Filo seems to as well, though I'm not sure if that's romantically or as a child to their parent." She saw two pairs of furious eyes from behind the door, which was still slightly open when Bitch and Trash were carried out.

_"Fuck."_ The door burst open, Raphtalia and Filo running into the room.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia yelled, her face a furious red at seeing her master's unexposed flaccid member.

"No fair, Master! She got to mate with you! That was supposed to be me!" Filo pouted cutely, her new ahoge standing straight up.

"I'm sure we can talk about this later. For now, let us sleep. Recent..._events_... have suddenly made me very tired." Mirellia said, smirking at them before pushing Naofumi back down, laying on his chest with a comfortable sigh. Fatigue from the pleasurable hours finally caught up to him, and he fell asleep as soon as his head his the pillow.

"Geez, Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia said. "I'm going to give you an earful when you wake up. Come on, Filo-chan, let Naofumi-sama sleep."

"But the Queen lady is being lovey-dovey with Master! Unfair!" Filo waved her arms to emphasize her point, as Raphtalia dragged her away.

_'I'm glad I found out how babies are really made. Naofumi-sama, just you wait. Queen or no Queen, you_ will _fall for my womanly charms eventually!'_

In his sleep, Naofumi shivered.

**...**

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to this one-shot (probably)! I was planning this as soon as the Queen appeared in the anime, and started writing this around last Thursday, when I was able to watch the episode. I love the Queen, as you can tell, and in my head right now is a battle for who will be the waifu stuck in my head for the next month, between Mirellia and Shantae. Anyways, I hope you'll be kind enough to check out my story for the My Hero fandom, ****_Knock Out_****.**

**I hope you leave a follow, and hopefully a favorite! But most importantly, leave a review! Any writing advice (especially on writing lemons) would be helpful in making me a better writer! Goodbye!**

**P.S.: I wanted to make this a bit longer, but A) I'm no AzureGigacyber so my lemons aren't as long, and B) I was scared that if I dragged it on any longer that I would mess up characterization. I'm pretty sure I did at the end with Raph, Filo, and the Queen, but I'll fix it when I learn how to better write their characters later on.**


End file.
